


Yours

by MJRoX



Series: The Chromcubine au [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrom and Male Robin are a couple, Chrom becomes Grima’s slave, Conquering the world the old fashioned way, Grima Wins, M/M, One Shot, Robin’s dying, The beginning of Risen King Chrom, basically just sex, everyone dies, first in series, male robin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJRoX/pseuds/MJRoX
Summary: Grima takes control of Robin’s body, though Robin’s still fighting against him. Grima devises a plan to subdue him, first, however, he’s going to make Chrom his.
Relationships: Chrom/Gimurei | Grima, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: The Chromcubine au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657612
Kudos: 11





	Yours

Chrom shivers as the darkness twirled around him, the shadows leaping out and swallowing his friends whole. He’s lost his sword, he can see it’s broken blade lying just feet away and tries not to cry. They’d been so close... He closes his eyes and waits for the darkness to take him too. Instead Chrom feels a familiar pair of lips crashing into his own. He pushes away, his eyes flashing back open so he can watch the puppet Robin move towards him. 

“Just kill me.” He snapped, forming fists with his hands. “We both know you want too.”  
“That’s where your wrong, my love.” The monster spoke with Robin’s words, with Robin’s voice. “There’s something else I want from you.”  
Chrom finds that he can no longer walk or move at all really as Grima makes his way closer too him. “I’m not your love...” he snaps as the form of his husband wraps around him. “I was his.”

A laugh echoes from the back of Robin’s throat, one that he’d herd many times before yet now had been twisted into something else entirely. “He’s still here. His spirit anyway.” He purrs into Chrom’s ear, sending shivers down his spine. “It’s quite annoying how he fights being absorbed. He won’t let me take over.”   
“What do you plan too do about it?” He asks, glowering as much as he can with his restricted movements.

“Break him.” Grima nibbles on his ear. “But first I have to break you.”  
A fire builds in his chest and the white haired monster leans downward, a spell on his lips as he kisses him deeply, his tongue roughly exploring the depths of Chrom’s mouth. The part of his brain that wants to fight back yells at him too move, to do something as the part that begs him to give in grows. 

Stop it! He wants to scream out at the other man, but the only thing his mouth does is moan in pleasure. Chrom can feel something within him awakening, changing him, but he can’t bring himself too care. Grima pushes him down and strokes his skin as it become grey and cracked beneath his touch. He stops resisting, he can’t help it... it just feels so good. He pushes himself into Grima’s arms, his thoughts of everything else vanishing. 

“Want you,” he finds himself whimpering. “Please.”   
“That took less time than expected...” Grima smiled softly at him. “Don’t worry... you’ll have me.”  
Chrom’s still not able too move, but the other man can, and he does, removing clothes until both of them are butt naked on the cold stone floor. Grima grips his arms as he flips Chrom over. 

He can feel the hands run over his body, fondling him and making him progressively more horny. “Please...” he whines, his voice muffled by the stone.   
“Patience my pet.” Grima scolds as he lowers himself on top of him. “I’ll make this good for you.”  
Chrom moans, he can’t see anything except the floor, but he knows if he could look back he’d see Grima pushing his giant cock in and out of Chrom’s ass vigorously. He sure as hell could feel it.  
Grima brings his face into Chrom’s neck, biting down as he cums inside of him. 

He finds himself being pulled from the ground into Grima’s arms, he’s silent, can’t bring himself to speak, but his body relaxes somewhat, falling backwards and letting the man run his hand through his hair. “You’re mine now.” The man whispers into Chrom’s ear.   
The little part of him that wants to fight back has returned. “Yours.” He agrees, only to find that his vocal cords have become stiff.   
He can’t push the voice down. You’re not his, the voice tells him. He’s not Robin.

I know... he responds, closing his eyes in exaughstion, I just don’t want to fight anymore.  
You have too. The voice pushes back. Robin wouldn’t want this.   
Robin’s dead. Chrom thinks, and suddenly all he wants to do is cry. They’re all dead... I’m alone.  
“Stop thinking so hard dear.” Grima lifts him up and begins to carry him off. “You’re not alone anymore. You have me.”

That’s right. He smiles to himself, letting the words bring him comfort. I have you.


End file.
